duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Charge: On The Road To Fua Castle!
On The Road To Fua Castle! is the 28th episode of the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot DM-Charge 28a.JPG DM-Charge 28b.JPG DM-Charge 28c.JPG DM-Charge 28d.JPG DM-Charge 28e.JPG DM-Charge 28f.JPG DM-Charge 28g.JPG DM-Charge 28h.JPG Shobu has asked Yu and Bucketman where is Zakira staying or where is the Fua Castle. Yumama gets shocked and says she does not know/ Shobu begs and asks for the sake of Hakuoh but the reply was that only Zakira knows its exact location. Shobu feeling disappointed returns home after looking at Hakuoh for one last time . Then later the same night. He hears someone throwing pebbles at his window he sees outside the window and found Bucketman and Yumama. Bucketman gives the map to Shobu but told him that it is only the road to his castle but when you get near it the cards will help you get to him. Also Bucketman warns him for the awaiting dangers on his way. Shobu thanks him and starts preparing his deck for the next morning. Shobu's Mother upon seeing him preparing his deck calls in Mimi. Upon hearing this Mimi, Boy George with Hakuoh, Shizuka and Rekuta all come in to Shobu's home. Shobu tell everyone that he is going to Fua Castle and he do not want anyone to come with him because he want everyone to stay with him as he is now. Meanwhile, while Hakuoh playing with Shobu mini Monster Statues, Hakuoh's liked Shobu's Bolmeteus Steel Dragon. Shobu makes a key-chain out of it gives it Hakuoh then Hakuoh picks up another one Petrova, Channeler of Suns and gives it Shobu and tell him to keep it with him. Shobu then returns Hakuoh's deck to him told him to learn how to duel because he is the best duelist. All this conversation of Shobu planning to leave was overheard by Mai. She plans to wear her Dragon mask overnight. Shobu prepares his deck for the whole day with his friends and decides to leave next morning. Next morning Shobu already left home. Meanwhile, Mai was still sleeping. When she woke she realised Shobu already left she rushes to meet Shobu with her Dragon Mask On only. Shobu on his way meets Rekuta who was also ready to go with him. Shobu upon remembering the warnings of Bucketman tries to ignore Rekuta and told him that he is going alone but Rekuta persists and persuades him that will go with him and he will never allow Shobu to go alone anywhere. Shobu later agrees and let Rekuta travel with him. Suddenly from Mai catches up and stops Shobu and Rekuta. Shobu thinks this Dragon Mask Duelist is a Fua Duelist but actually Rekuta knew he was about to tell Shobu but he got interrupted by the Dragon Mask Duelist. Shobu then gets challenged by this duelist. She uses Light Civilization deck and protects her shields by discarding cards from her hand. Still in the end Shobu wins with his new deck that he made. After winning Shobu found out that it was only his mother. She told Shobu that now she is a little at ease as he is having such strong new deck. Then Everyone cam e at the park to say goodbye to Shobu for his journey. Bucketman and Yumama also showed up to say goodbye. Yumama gave Shobu a card and told him that she could help in the map or his deck but this new card will definitely help him on his journey. Category:Duel Masters Charge